


The Lion, the Dragon-Mage, and Minus the Wardrobe

by LethargyGeek



Series: The Lion, the Dragon-Mage, and Minus the Wardrobe. [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Fights, Implied Relationships, M/M, Major Character Injury, Survival, dragon!gar, khadgar is a dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethargyGeek/pseuds/LethargyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Er, yes I am a dragon. I’m a dragon. Mhm, I am a dragon, and…a dragon is me...yeah?” Khadgar says, realising he was not prepared for this moment whatsoever. His cheeks felt hot under the sun's heat, and from the embarrassment of the situation. The crowd beneath him exchanged confused glances, unsure if they should laugh or be worried. Meanwhile, Lothar’s mouth is wide open; he knew the mage was quite shy and was not used to talking to large crowds, but this was beyond comprehension.<br/>“Erm..” Khadgar continues, “So…yeah. I’m a dragon. Well I mean, I can transform into a dragon but I’m also human as well...” He scratched the back of his head. “Uhh...Where do I start…”<br/>“How about you tell us why Lothar had to carry you back home naked?” a voice chimed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion, the Dragon-Mage, and Minus the Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apparently Lothar Needs To Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472466) by [fw_feathers (mia826)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia826/pseuds/fw_feathers). 



> Inspired by Fleeting White Feather's AU where Khad is a Drag.  
> New to writing so yeah, endure it if you can!

“U-um...Hello?” Khadgar said meekly, his eyes wandering to his feet, “I...I have an important announcement to make”. His voice was upon trampled on by the Stormwind army, both excited and confused for the events to come. The mage stood by a podium where Lothar would often give encouraging speeches to his men outside the castle’s courtyard; Khadgar knew he desperately needed one of them at the moment. But then he shook his head and tried to calm himself. “Act confident, but also professional” Lothar had told him the night before, “you have to make sure everyone respects you, or you’ll be the laughingstock of the city for years”. Khadgar turns and sees Lothar standing at the side of the noisy crowd, and he flashes the mage a thumbs up. Khadgar nods and looks sternly at the crowd. “You see…”  
  
“I’m a dragon”  
  
The crowd stops their bickering, stand still and suddenly hundreds of eyes stare at Khadgar. Lothar slams his face with the palm of his hand. “Spell-chucker please…” Lothar mutters.  
  
“Er, yes I am a dragon. I’m a dragon. Mhm, I am a dragon, and…a dragon is me...yeah?” Khadgar says, realising he was not prepared for this moment whatsoever. His cheeks felt hot under the sun's heat, and from the embarrassment of the situation. The crowd beneath him exchanged confused glances, unsure if they should laugh or be worried. Meanwhile, Lothar’s mouth is wide open; he knew the mage was quite shy and was not used to talking to large crowds, but this was beyond comprehension.  
“Erm..” Khadgar continues, “So…yeah. I’m a dragon. Well I mean, I can transform into a dragon but I’m also human as well...” He scratched the back of his head. “Uhh...Where do I start…”  
  
“How about you tell us why Lothar had to carry you back home naked?” a voice chimed.  
  
The crowd began breaking out into mass hysteria as the scene replayed in their minds. No one would ever forget the night Lothar returned to the castle mid afternoon after a battle alone, covered in sweat and blood whilst cradling an unconscious naked Khadgar with his hands.  
  
Khadgar’s face turned into a rose and turned into a flustering mess. “Um...Um…” he said repeatedly, and he started looking for Lothar among the crowd. The constant laughter of the crowd and his violently pulsing heart made it hard to focus, but he was sure that Lothar had left. Was the sight too embarrassing for him to handle? Panicking, he took a few steps back and bumped into a tall figure.  
  
“Lothar?” Khadgar asked, and the man stepped forward towards the podium. Lothar raised his sword and the crowd stopped their giggling just as fast as it started. He gave a stern look at the group of men and women surrounding him, and Khadgar swore all of them gulped at once.  
“Spell-chucker, why don’t you try this again?” Lothar said calmly, vastly contrasting the serious expression he gave everyone. Khadgar took a couple of paces forward, standing next to the Lion.  
  
“All right, let us start from the beginning” Khadgar says, “I am a dra-- OW!”  
  
Lothar had hit him with his elbow. “Just get on with it already”.  
  
“Ok…” Khadgar said, “so I can transform from dragon form and human form by will since I was young. I still retain my memories and conscience while as a dragon but--”  
“Then explain why you attacked dozens of our men!” a soldier cried out, “several of them are still with the healers!”. The crowd quickly agreed with the man; some started the mage a traitor. Khadgar’s heart sank. He was not aware that he had injured his own allies, probably because Lothar tried to withhold such information. But even so, Khadgar swore that he avoided harming any humans during the fight he had first transformed in front of everyone; he turned to Lothar. Lothar sees the guilty look on the mage’s face, pleading for help, and he grinds his teeth.  
  
“You’re one to talk” Lothar retorted, glaring at the soldier who spoke out, “considering the fact that you all attacked the Spell-chucker, despite him pleading to stop”. Once again, the crowd halted their talking. “He would’ve died had he not flew away from you savages” Lothar adds, “and can you stop interrupting him? It’s getting quite irritating”.  
Khadgar takes a deep breath, and steels himself for his explanation.  
  
It was going to be a long day.


End file.
